


毛fufu

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 流星MC日常流水账小甜饼隐藏小自行车





	毛fufu

金流星洗个澡，毛炸了。

MC最近饱受熬夜脱发之苦，在网上买了瓶价格不菲的洗发套装，主打顺滑蓬松，洗完之后用吹风机一吹头发就显得丰盈不少。

但没想到的是，她发质较软，流星的头发又厚又多，洗澡的时候顺手一抹就开始搓毛，结果洗完澡才发现不对劲。

刚开始还好，习惯性地吹了五分钟头发后，洗手间传来惨无人道的大叫。此时MC正卡擦卡擦啃苹果，听到流星的尖叫后，甩开脚丫子就往声源跑。

“宝贝怎么啦宝贝？！你没事吧？”

拧开洗手间的门，眼前的景象让MC愣在当场。

她家小宝贝哭丧着脸站在镜子前，头顶是一丛蓬松到不可思议的金毛，看起来又软又招摇，像一把睫毛刷。流星手里拿着呜呜作响的吹风机，眼泪汪汪地嗷嗷大哭：“MC———！”

回答他的是MC惊天动地的大笑声，笑得她口中的苹果一口气卡在喉咙里，脸憋得通红。

“你是哪儿来的小猫咪？还炸毛，成毛球球了！”

流星哭的更大声：“都是你的错！”

于是她笑得更欢快了。

（2）

笑归笑，小孩子生气起来也是麻烦事，所以MC把他哄到床上来顺毛。

晚上一向是两个人啾咪腻歪的时间，刚洗完澡香香的金色毛球今天却一脸忧郁，他在思考明天怎么去上学怎么面对同学众人。一旁的MC拿着电夹板给他夹着发尾，安慰道：“没事，这是刚洗完澡热胀冷缩了，你待会儿吹吹空调，头发就不炸了。”

“你觉得我是傻子吗MC？”

“噗，没有啦。”

——只是太可爱了，所以连洗发水都在欺负你。

他无语凝噎，看着MC兴致勃勃地东摸一把西摸一把，心里揣着明天还得上学这件悲伤事儿，也就任由她呼噜脑袋了。

“其实你也不用担心，不是有发胶嘛，明天多涂点。”

“我不喜欢发胶的味道……”

“那也么办法呀，谁让你不仔细看说明就用了。”

“QAQ……”

“下次我还是把这种东西放到澡篮里，不然幸亏是洗发水，要是我的脱毛膏可怎么办啊。”

“别，别说了，呜哇——！”

“好好好，不说了不说了，今天安慰安慰你，给你那个。”

“嗯？哪个？”

MC一溜烟钻到了被窝里，一阵窸窸窣窣之后，流星觉得被窝里突然一凉。

“欸，MC你干……唔……啊！”


End file.
